The Future Is Never What We Thought It Could Be
by StarMania
Summary: What if the Senator Padme Amidala had never passed away. What if she had lived and now had to face a reality so much bigger than she can handle. A story about her and her troubling future which is in constant movement. (Possibility that this short story could be more) Please Enjoy.
1. A Heart Destroyed

_Hello young one's or older one's, whatever you are or would like to be, Hello. This fanfic is basically a short story which could quite possibly turn out to be something rather long and much more complex. As said in the summary this is about the life of Padme __if__ she would of had lived. If I get good feedback, I will most likely write more that goes with this story. So, here's a look at what I assume would of had happened after the series of events which have happened only hours ago. _

_As always; This belongs to a man who owns these amazing characters and so on. I do __not__ own anything at all. _

* * *

My heart ached. I could shed no more tears. But my heart still ached.

My heart which was once a reliable source is no longer what it was. Was, as in the past tense.

It is no longer a strong, confident, and unbreakable organ.

I am broken beyond repair. So broken that it can't even be repaired by an unforgettable nine-year-old. Yet, I still have faith.

I laugh bitterly at the thought. I cannot start to understand how I could still have faith whatsoever. The irony of the whole thing is almost unbelievable. Almost.

It's almost unbelievable that only mere hours ago I've lost everything I've put my faith into. Everything I truly cared and loved so desperately. Only mere hours ago I lost my Ani, though it feels like months since I've seen him. Thinking about it now it probably was months ago since I've seen the Anakin I've fell deeply in love with. Confused and lost. That's all he seemed to be feeling, and I failed to see that my own husband was on the border line of complete madness before stepping over to the only option he thought possible.

I've lost him, and here I am on a hospital bed, my cheeks stained with tears, my breath uneven. I am lost and confused, but alive. Alive in a world that I no longer recognize, a world so different than the one I once knew.

Obi-Wan is in the far corner of the room, he seems to be In his own world. He told me he should have had known that something was bothering Anakin, for who knows how long. I desperately want to lose myself in my own world, escape what's coming soon, only I have to face the reality that has been thrown at me.

A quiet whimper coming from a nearby room makes me flinch and shut my eyes close for a second. Obi-Wan seems to have heard absolutely nothing. I sit up on my assigned bed looking around for a med-droid, anything that could possibly go check the tiny beings. Nothing and no one comes by the room and the quiet whimpers become cries that shatter my broken heart all over again. I have no choice; I can't ignore them any longer.

I get up, holding onto anything I can and walk hesitantly towards the dark room containing only innocent babies. Walking in the room I see a crib with two tiny beings. My throat constricts and I cover my mouth with my hand. Pooja and Ryoo were never that small, then again the twins are premature. I approach the crib quietly and grip the railings tightly. Taking a deep breath, I look down at two beautiful and breathtaking babies. Tears flow endlessly on their cheeks. Leia's big brown eyes find my own and her cries turn once more into whimpers. My hand, as if it had a mind of it's own reaches Leia's tear stained cheek, she closes her eyes, her tiny body no longer tense and her breathing becomes steady. Softly, I press my lips against her forehead.

I now understand why Master Yoda didn't want me to have contact with my children under any circumstances.

I glance at my right and another baby greets me. Luke's bright blue eyes examine me carefully, but not for long before he to closes his eyes and yawns. I can't help myself; I gently pick up his fragile body and put my arms around him protectively. He leans into my embrace and soon after I'm in a room with two sleeping angels.

"Padme…"

Obi-Wan's voice is barely a whisper, but I flinch at his delicate voice nonetheless. I kiss Luke's fuzzy blonde, almost white hair and set him down in the crib with his sister. I pry myself away from my babies and try to look like the senator I was not so long ago when I face Obi-Wan, only I can't.

I walk out of the room and painfully walk until I reach the hallway with a lifeless Obi-Wan following me. He's tense and frustrated, but overall he is lost, like me. I know he understands what I'm feeling and I know what he is, but Yoda has given him strict orders to forbid me to see or take care of my children.

"I don't want to separate myself from them, Obi-Wan."

He inhales deeply and simply nods. "If only." He replies quietly.

If only our situation were different. If only we never landed on Tatoonie. If only I never developed feelings for Anakin. If only I never declared my love to him. If only we could have seen what was right in front of us. If only we could have had seen what would happen. If only Anakin's dreams of I dying during childbirth truly happened, maybe this situation wouldn't be as difficult as it is.

As if Obi-Wan could read my thoughts and which is what he most probably did, he says, "If only, I paid more attention to him. Maybe he would have had never went to Palpatine in the first place."

We're hurting ourselves. I push back my dark thoughts and concentrate at the best of my ability on the situation at hand. The only situation I can somewhat understand.

"You must understand how important it is for me to have my children with me!"

He says nothing for minutes, minutes which seem like countless hours. "Padme, I need to know that if I decide out of pure madness to let you keep Luke and Leia, will you be able to take care of them? Will you be able to live with the constant reminder that they are not only your children, but those of Anakin as well, your husband whom is now a Sith."

"Don't you dare call Anakin a Sith! Is he nothing to you now?"

"Will you be able to live with the constant reminder, Padme?" He repeats calmly, ignoring me completely.

"Yes." I reply. I intended my answer to be stronger, but it came out poorly and sounded weak.

He strokes his beard, nodding slowly. "Okay."

Okay. I can keep my children; I can keep Luke and Leia. Obi-Wan gently puts his hand on my shoulder, but lets it drop almost immediately and walks towards a room with two leaders who plan to run my life in fear that I might do something rash.

But I don't care. I can keep my babies and I will no matter what they say. I walk back into the plain white room, closing the door behind me and lay down on the bed at an angle in which I can see two beings sleeping soundly; completely clueless to what is currently happening to the countless galaxies at the moment.

* * *

I wake up from a dream that I wish could be my reality. Sadly I'm still in the med-bay. The door that leads to Luke and Leia is closed. My eyes narrow and I get up in quick movements. I push the door open and I'm greeted by an empty room. No more crib, no useless objects, no babies.

Kenobi.

I sprint at the best of my restricted ability to the only room I know three men must be. I barge in, but only Yoda sitting in the far left corner of the room is here.

"My children. Where are they?"

"Gone, they are gone, Senator."

I hold onto a nearby chair and stare at the little green creature. "Gone?"

"Senator, somewhere much safer now, the children are. Obi-wan has told me what, asked for, you had, but allow you to keep in touch with the only beings that could possibly safe the galaxy we cannot."

We cannot. Nonsense, that's what it is. They are mad.

"Coming with me, you are. Safer for you to be with me, will it be."

They're gone. These men, these people have decided to take my own children away from me. I fall to my knees and all I can do is cry, it's as simple as that.

I understand now, I understand why Yoda did not want me near my children, because now without them I am no longer broken. I'm destroyed.

* * *

_I truly hope you have liked this story. Once again, positive and negative feedback would be an honor. '_

_Who knows, I might be adding a more to this sometime in the near future. _

_Have a fabulous day &amp; May the force be with you. xx_


	2. A False Jedi

_Hi there guys! I have to start by saying how very grateful I am that this story has already gotten great feedback. What more can I ask for? So, thank you to the people whom have reviewed, followed and marked this story as their favorite. Now, If you're reading this, it's because I have finally decided to write more to this story. I won't bother you for too long now, so please enjoy this story, please review, tell me your opinion and so on. _

* * *

"Padme, a handstand, is all I ask from you."

The green creature whom I've come to love like a Father figure, otherwise known as Yoda scolds me once more when I fail drastically at my attempt to do a handstand, which is rather difficult. But, with him I have to be persistent. As Yoda says; do or do not. There is no try.

I also have to be stubborn with him, time to time.

I sit crossed legged in front of him and lean against a tree trunk and meditate, ignoring Yoda completely for the time being. Strangely enough, this isolated planet is the only planet I've ever truly known and called a home and Yoda is my only family, my only friend. I'm fully aware that I had a family before I lost most, if not all my memories. I do remember clearly asking the Jedi Master why I couldn't remember the countless things that made me, Padme Naberrie. Why I could not remember my childhood, my family, my entire past life, but the answer which never satisfies me is that I was obviously in some kind of accident and being that I was a Jedi, I apparently had no one whom I loved, I was a Guardian of peace, not a Guardian of love.

And being a Jedi, I still have to follow the rules, the difficult basics of being a strong Jedi.

There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force.

My emotions get the better of me, time to time, creating a not so peaceful atmosphere. I'm ignorant to the fact that there are real dangers outside this peaceful plant, making the only knowledge I have the chance of benefiting from is the knowledge Yoda transmits to me. I know nothing of chaos, yet I've heard that I was often In the middle of total chaos which then led to harmony and death is unknown to me, even if I had almost had a meeting with death itself.

Passion, the only word I've never had the luxury of hearing about. Yet it sounds so beautiful, it sounds soulful. Passion is love and I have not got the chance to feel such a thing.

I can't help myself but to wonder about how the galaxy is compared to this barely noticeable planet. I also can't help but wonder something I should clearly not be thinking about. But, it's a thought that resurfaces every now and then. A dangerous thought of having a loving companion, of having children whom I'd shower with love and having a career which I truly and deeply would have passion for.

"Dangerous love is."

"I've told you, Yoda. I hate when you use your Jedi tricks to listen to my thoughts." I reply, rolling my eyes. "Why would you say that anyways? Do you not love me even a tad bit?"

The sassy Jedi master then rolls his eyes at me. "Care about you I do, Padme. Had trouble with love in the past, I have. No good comes out of love."

"You've been hurt in the past, haven't you?" I ask quietly, intrigued.

His face which is in the most part emotionless, is not the moment the words flow out of my mouth. I can already feel that I've crossed some kind of line with him. In only seconds he puts his emotionless mask back on, yet his eyes don't allow him to feel nothing, because I can see the regret and the guilt he's feeling.

"The past must stay the past. There is no need for questions about one's past." Yoda replies.

"If that's what you think…"

"I do, yes." He pauses and nods to himself. "A Jedi shall not know anger, nor hatred, nor love. Easier it is to remember this." He pats my hand and walks towards his minuscule home. I watch him carefully until he's no longer in sight.

I tilt my head towards the foggy sky, and watch the stars which shine brighter than the others until I start repeating five sentences in my head.

A Jedi shall not know anger.

Nor hatred.

Nor love.

I'm only human.

Yet, I decided to be a Jedi.

* * *

"I am delighted to say that you have both mastered what is known as the handstand."

The brown haired child smiles proudly with her head up high and puts her arm around another child whom smiles shyly at the adults sitting around a picnic table, enjoying the beauty of Naboo.

Jobal Naberrie, the oldest of the women around the table, smiled sadly when moments like these ones flew by in a blink of an eye. It seems like only yesterday that Ben Kenobi and Bail Organa came to pay a visit with two tiny bundles in their arms. These two tiny beings brought joy to a home that no longer consisted of such, these two beings brought back each a piece of her youngest daughter. Sola Naberrie glanced quickly in her mother's direction, knowing that she too must be dwelling on the loss of Padme. Padme, her baby sister, who will never have the luxury of raising her two beautiful children, of having for once a simple life on her home planet, which she adored.

"Grandma, you seem sad. Are you okay?"

Jobal looked at the child standing in front of her. The child's facial expression only showed one emotion, worry. Both children could sense how anyone would be feeling; nothing could be kept a secret with these two. But, so far only one secret remained unknown to the children and they will keep that secret locked up as long as it needs too. Why would the children need to know that one secret anyway? They are perfectly happy as it is.

Jobal puts on a smile that could easily fool the best Politian out there for her grandson and gathers him up in a gentle embrace. "I'm only sad because I'm thinking of your Mother. That's all. I know how much she would have loved to see you and your cousin accomplish this very, very difficult handstand."

The child smiles and kisses his grandmothers cheek. Ruwee Naberrie watches his wife with their grandson, his eyes not leaving them for a millisecond, while Ben Kenobi and Sabe stare into the distance, only listening carefully.

"Look at that! The stars are breathtaking tonight. Why don't you and Leia go sit by that tree and admire the view." Ruwee watches his grandsons eyes lit up and nods furiously, running towards his favorite spot with Leia following close-by.

Moments like these helped the adults around the table forget their worries, their painful memories, and their countless problems. But the only force-sensitive adult around that table had just received an extra problem, a problem which will certainly affect every single person in his presence and those who are far off. Ben savored this last moment of serenity before the chaos.

* * *

_Have a fabulous day &amp; May the force be with you... _

_(May the 4th tomorrow, enjoy it!)_


	3. Another Burden

_Jeez... It's been a while. Extremely sorry for the long wait. _

_Now, this chapter is a tad different compared to the two last chapters. This one is not in Padme's P.O.V. I've decided to make this chapter about Ben (Obi-Wan Kenobi), Ruwee &amp; Jobal Naberrie and so on because In my most honest of opinion it made more sense. Of course not every chapter will be like this one, but at times I will add something like it, to clear things up. _

_Tell me what you think and I will take every single one of your comments\opinion in consideration. _

_So! Enjoy &amp; have a fabulous day. xx_

* * *

"Leia, stop."

Leia takes a quick glance at her cousin and looks at him in confusion. "I've done nothing yet!"

"You keep talking."

The stubborn princess crosses her arms, sticking her tongue out at her cousin. "You're not doing anything, Luke. I can talk to you as much as I want."

"I am. I'm looking at the stars. You know it's my favorite part of the day Lei." Luke replies calmly.

Leia goes to say something else, a snarky remark possibly but decides against it, knowing she shouldn't be ruining this rare occasion with her cousin. Instead she focuses on a star which looks like the thousand other stars she's seen in her young life. Luke tries to sit still, feeling that something was very wrong, he took a quick glance at his Mentor, Ben and could see nothing bothering his Mentor one bit. Yet, nothing ever bothered him much.

Soon enough, Leia shoved Luke's shoulder. They could sense a presence they have been training to "run away" from for two long years, the emperor. The emperor who have killed their Aunt, and Luke's Father.

Ben stood up slowly and calmly, swallowing hard. The force shields didn't work like they were supposed to and now he could only hope that he could leave Naboo before having to tell the truth to the family he has come to love.

"Well, it's quite late. I'm going to retire for the night." Ben said, starting to walk away from the Naberrie's. But Sola knew her good friend much better than that, going to sleep this early on such a beautiful night, he must be feeling ill.

"Ben Kenobi. You're not going to retire for the night." Sola stated, getting scolding looks from her parents.

"Why is that?" Ben smiled.

"Something's going on. I've known you-… we have known you for five years now." Sola replied, her eyes not leaving the ones of the Jedi. "You might be a Jedi Master, but you are no good at lying."

"Come Ben. What's troubling you?" Ruwee spoke up.

Ben, gently put his hand on his chin, desperately missing his beard at the moment. He looked towards the children and back at the adults, he had lied to them. Five long years, and he kept lying. He wanted to spill his heart out to this family he allowed himself to love, he wanted to tell them. He wanted to tell Ruwee and Jobal that their daughter was actually alive the last time he had seen her.

But maybe she wasn't. He couldn't be sure. The last time he had seen her she was broken without, Anakin and yet when he had said he could keep her children she seemed content to say the least. He had lied to her as well…

Now he had another burden, the one of leaving Naboo and keeping Anakin's and Padme's children safe. That was his mission, his goal. He had to focus on them, not reflect on all the lies he has ever told.

"A headache. I simple have a headache." Ben used the force to keep him sane.

Jobal smiled, nodding her head, though she looked at him with worry written all over her face. Ben wasn't just almost like her son, he was and she cared deeply about him.

Ben was right about to enter the house, but faced the twins, imagining Padme sitting with them, laughing and telling her children stories of a man. A boy who became a man and who made her the happiest that she ever was. She'll finish her story with a happy ending for the sake of her children, for the sake of her own good. Padme would cling onto the twins, and the twins would cling onto her, they needed each other. Beautiful, but sad. That's how they twins would describe their Mother, sadly.

He tries to find a place for Anakin in his imaginary world, but all he can see is a Sith lord. A Sith, a Sith created by himself. And now he'll have to protect the children from their Father, a Sith.

Ben enters the house, and as soon as his a safe distance from the Naberries he comms Bail.

"Master Kenobi." Bail Organa appears in his senate clothing, looking overwhelmed.

"Senator Organa. I'm leaving Naboo. I've felt a disturbance in the force, I can't take a chance." Ben replies.

"Where? What about Padme's family?" Bail asks.

"I'll bring the twins to Dagobah. As for the Naberries, I'll leave them here, on Naboo. If I bring them the Emperor and Darth Vader will have their suspicions." Ben says.

"Dagobah? You can't do that! Padme is there. If you dare bring her own blood and flesh she will never let you leave with them again." Bail's mask falls apart, and his fears take the better of him.

"Think of Leia."

"She's my daughter!" Bail yells.

"Yes, and you have done a kriffing of a good job raising her. But, now for her sake and along with Luke's I need to leave and go where I know is safest." Ben reply's desperately.

Bail mumbles incomprehensible words to himself. He nods, and ends their conversation with a simple wave. Ben frowns, and pushes the front door open, keeping his eyes away from the Naberries.

"Luke, Leia time for bed."


	4. Meet & Greet

_AN: Hi there! Let me start off by saying how ecstatic I am that this story is already doing surprisingly well, thank you for that._

_Midi-chlorians are intelligent microscopic life forms that lived symbiotically inside the cells of all living things. Midi-chlorians are what makes people force sensitive, so people are born force sensitive and that creates Jedi's, but other people whom are not force sensitive also contain that microscopic cell. Now Padme, has a tiny bit of Midi-chlorians but not enough to say that she's force sensitive, but there are some 'sources' which believe since she was pregnant with Anakin Skywalkers children (A.K.A The Skywalker Twins) it's said that some of her children's Midi-chlorians were transmitted to her, making her border line force sensitive. _

_Therefore, I'm explaining this to you and everyone because I found it confusing for some people and vice versa. Now, you can somewhat understand why Padme is a Padawan\ Jedi and so on so forth. The other confusing parts of all this story will become clear in the near future, no worries! _

_Now, please Enjoy!_

* * *

Yoda sits far away from me, meditating. He hasn't talked to me, he looks frustrated, frustrated at me. I don't think I've done anything wrong, I know very well that I haven't done a thing wrong.

He messages his temples, taking deep breaths. It scares me how one second he can look as frustrated as he did and the other second he's completely serene.

"I feel safe here, do you not?"

I nod, and smile weakly. What kind of question is that? Of course I feel safe here; it's the only thing I know. How could I feel safe anywhere else when I have no clue how it is out there.

Yoda talks about the harmless creatures which we share these grounds with, but I cut him off and head off to my home. Today is one of those rare days when I desperately want to be left alone. I can't help but feel empty on days like these, but then I'll tell myself that dwelling on the unknown is useless, a waste of valuable time.

I lie down on my so called bed and stare at the ceiling like I do every other day.

* * *

I step outside, the air is chilling, yet the humidity is absolutely horrible. I expect to see Yoda out doing the usual meditation like every other single morning, but it's still too early. I lean against the railings and cowardly back away, covering my mouth with both my hands.

A man is walking around, unsure and nervous. I get down on all fours and try to get a better glimpse. His force signature is much stronger than mine, but not as much as Yoda's. The man is tall and though he seems a tad old, but has quite a build. He doesn't seem to want to cause any trouble, but what do I know?

I linger a little longer than necessary and soon see Yoda walk towards the man slowly. The man greets Yoda as if he knew him all his life. They talk for a while and the man points towards his ship discouraged. They keep talking and soon after Yoda looks towards me, no emotion whatsoever. The man turns around and smiles a smile so bright, it's as if he has just saw an angel.

"Padme." The man approaches me and I can see tears forming in his eyes. He keeps a good distance from me and passes a shaking hand through his blonde almost light ginger hair.

"I'm terribly sorry, Padme. I'm so glad to see how much better you're doing."

I force a smile, but he notices how utterly confused I am. He narrows his eyes and turns to face Yoda who looks away as quickly.

"What's happening here, Master?" He asks.

He receives nothing in response.

He looks back at me and tears roll down his cheeks. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. Remember?" His voice cracks and he looks terrified when I shrug in response.

Awkwardly I try to look somewhere else, my eyes resting upon the ship. A head pokes out and catches me looking at her. I quickly turn to face the man who's in utter shock.

"Is there anything I can do?" I ask unsure of myself.

"Nothing. Go inside, Padme." Yoda replies his voice stronger than I've ever heard it before.

I shut the door behind me and closely watch Yoda speak to the man. The man covers his face with his scarred hands and glares at Yoda, speed walking away from him and goes to some place where I can no longer see him. Yoda looks down at the soil and walks towards my home.

I open the door and meet him halfway.

"Time to greet two other visitors. Come."

I follow him closely and we walk in the ship quietly. A little girl with brown hair and brown eyes, the one I've seen earlier stands up straight, head up high. I can't help but smile at her, looking so sophisticated for her age.

"Hello there, young one." Yoda greets her first, and she keeps her eyes on him. "What's your name?"

"Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan. Who are you?"

No wonder she's so sophisticated. She's a Princess.

"I'm Jedi Master Yoda. Nice to meet you it is, Princess Organa."

Leia smiles and glances at me, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. I smile shyly, and her eyes examine me carefully, looking like what I assume I did earlier with the man. Though, it's as if she recognizes me.

"I'm Padme." I say kneeling down to her height. Out of the corner of my eye I see a little boy sitting in the corner, his rosy cheeks are stained with tears. As if I've been doing this all my life, I get up in a hurry and go to comfort the blonde child.

He has a tan, making his blonde hair and deep blue eyes stand out even more. He turns his face away from me, sniffing quietly. I hesitantly put my hand on his arm, immediately he faces me and stares at me looking innocent and yet so wise.

"Is Leia your sister, buddy?" I ask smiling.

He shakes his head, though I expected a different answer, only because some of their feature resembles each other's a lot.

"We're Cousins. Just not blood related, but we've known each other our whole lives!" Leia speaks for the boy and he nods, backing her up.

"I see." I turn towards Yoda and he stares at the three of us, along with the man. The man, Obi-Wan Kenobi leans against the frame of the ship, shaking his head.

"Do you know this boy's name, Ma'am?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asks. He seems afraid of the answer I might give.

"Not yet. No." I pry myself away from the man and look at the boy. "What's your name?"

"Luke." His voice is sweet, much less strong than Leia's.

"You know, Luke also means light." I say matter-of-factly and he shows a hint of a smile.

"His smile resembles hers…" I hear the man say and Yoda replies by a barely audible sound.

I ignore both men. They're the ones making this whole situation much more difficult than it needs to be. Leia comes beside me, and starts playing with my hair.

"You look like Luke's Aunt. She's gone now though."

I smile sadly, unsure of what I could possibly say. Maybe the Boy's Aunt was a horrible person who brings back bad memories, or she might be absolutely perfect to their eyes. I can't possibly know.

The boy, Luke frowns and soon after Leia follows his act.

"I don't know my Aunt. I've just heard stories, and seen holo's of her. She was very pretty, so are you." Luke informs me.

I let my hand which was resting on his arm slide off. I look at both children and back at the man.

"They are force sensitive." Obi-Wan says absent mindedly. "They are both very strong."

"Oh, I can't feel their force signature. Why?" I ask.

"Force shield. It's not very useful." The man replies, frowning.

"Padme, go home, go rest. Obi-wan and I will take care of the children. I will talk to you as soon as you are fully rested." Yoda practically pushes me out of the ship, and two pairs of eyes follow me out.

I'm running towards a tree, my favorite tree to more precise and smile like a coward. Who could possibly deprive me of that? For the first time in forever I got to meet people. A man who apparently knows me and children who are quite sweet. The man seemed to be terrified when I didn't recognize him or the children.

I wonder what they are doing here? On a remote planet such as this one.


	5. Memories Erased & The Truth

I wake hearing two children screaming and giggling out of pure joy. A hint of a smile plays among my features and I immediately want to join them and play whatever the game it is that they are playing.

"You must be wondering why we're here."

I pull my blanket above my chin and bite my tongue to hold back a scream. The man-… Obi-Wan is leaning against a wall, looking at nothing in particular, yet he seems to be in deep thought. "How long have you been in here!?"

"I'm sorry…" He swiftly put his hand on his chin, but his frown deepens when he seems to realize that nothing is there. "I've been here for a few minutes or so. I was just about to leave."

I dismiss him with a wave of a hand. His question resurfaces and I truly want to know why he and his two little companions landed here. "You are right though. I would like to know why you're here. Yoda won't tell me a thing…" He looks bittersweet once I pronounce Yoda's name.

"The Empire is after me."

I recall Yoda telling me some rather troubling stuff about this 'Empire'. That it consisted of two force users, except unlike us they use the dark side of the force. One of the two goes by the name Emperor Palpatine, a cold hearted man with no morals whatsoever. The other is more machine than man; he wears a dark suit and turned his back on the Jedi for all the wrong reasons. A traitor is what Yoda calls him.

"Why you?" I ask.

"Well, not only me. You see, the two children with me are also being searched for; the Emperor has their future all planned out for them. He has been creating this life for these two younglings ever since they have been in their Mother's womb."

"Where are their parents?" I hug my sides, already anticipating the answer.

"Their Father died a few years back. The girl is adopted; the boy has been with me since he was a few days old." Obi-Wan examines me, and none of his emotions are clear. He's confused.

I'm probably as confused as him at the moment. "Their Father? But, they said…"

He nods, smiling weakly. "Twins. Separated at birth for their own safety, but every few months we would let them see each other, it seems to calm them, put them at ease."

"I don't understand. You let them believe that they are simply 'cousins', it will only cause you problems in the long run. And what does the Empire have to do with them; they are innocent children for force sakes!" I take a break to calm down and shoot him another question as quickly as it comes to mind. "And what of their Mother? What happened to her?"

Obi-Wan seemed to be searching desperately for answers regarding all my questions. His brows were knitted together in frustration and with all his failed attempts at speaking up, but shaking his head and thinking once more my patience was running low and I was becoming eager to hear what he had to say.

"Together the children are stronger than Darth Vader himself, and the Emperor plans to take them as his apprentices, teach them everything there is to know about the dark side of the force." He goes back to thinking and murmurs silently to himself. "You cannot tell Yoda of anything that I tell you, and I mean that. If he notices that you know something that you should not he will take the children away from me. I can't let that happen, they mean very much to me."

"Yoda is my friend, he won't do anything to the children, he is completely harmless." I snap at him. This man doesn't trust Yoda. The only person I trust with my life is not trusted by this complete stranger.

"Promise me." He's voice is shaky, and hard. Tears form in his eyes, and I can feel his pain, I can feel how much it would hurt him to lose these two children.

"I promise."

He finally lets go of his breath and smiles. "The children's Mother is still very alive, she was extremely ill the last time I had seen her, after losing her husband and giving birth to the twins. She was broken, but her children sparked a fierce light in her that would only grow over time. But Luke and Leia had to be separated…" He glances at the both children outside showing some tricks to Yoda. "I tried to find a way to let the three stay together, but apparently it would never work. Once I left with Luke, I never saw their Mother again; it was hard, she was a good friend to me."

"You don't know what happened to her?"

"No, I do. She's been told lies, by a great Jedi master who was respected by all. That Jedi found a way to completely erase, literally erase all her memories, I still have no idea how he did such. She didn't even remember her own children when she saw them yesterday." He stops and stares at me.

His words sink in slowly and the more I repeat them to myself the more they scare me.

"I had to tell you, Padme. You have every right to know that you are their Mother and that your children are in grave danger." Obi-Wan's voice shakes with fear.

Tears cloud my vision and I desperately want this to be a whole lie, a horrible joke, but I know. I know that he means what he's saying. I stand near the window, looking at the two children so full of life. I smile tearfully at Obi-Wan and look back at the children, my children whom are oblivious that I am their Mother.

"Can I tell them?"

"Padme, I don't think that will be possible… the children aren't fully in control of their emotions. They wouldn't be able to contain their excitement." Obi-Wan informs me.

"You think they would be excited?" I ask unsure.

He nods, smiling. "Clearly. Leia over here is constantly searching for a Mother figure ever since her adoptive Mother passed away."

I smile, but it doesn't last long. My imagination fails to see me as a Mother; I fail to see myself as a Mother.

"I too couldn't see myself taking care of an infant four years ago. After losing everything I've ever known…" He trails off, but snaps out of his thoughts. "But, I wanted to do what was right. I still do. You just have to love them, Padme. Love is far more important than I ever thought it could be."

"But Yoda once told me love leads to unhealthy relationships. I believe that's how Darth Vader fell to the Dark side."

"Love is what you make of it." He stands up, straightens his robes and walks towards the door. "I was taught that love was a dangerous emotion and I strongly believed that, up to a certain point… Just know that the two children outside are yours and that you can do what you wish with that information."

He leaves the room quietly. I'm about to follow him, but the fear of facing my children stops me. I back away and sit In front of the window watching Leia and Luke play fight and discovering harmless new species. I try to think of their Father, and try to clear my mind when my thoughts get too dark. I try desperately to remember anything of my true self, and only blur images greet me.

Luke jumps up from underneath the window, smiling shyly.

"Oh Luke! You scared me… Are you okay?"

"Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you." Luke looks down at his feet, his cheeks turning bright red.

"It's fine. Don't worry." I smile, hesitantly passing my hand through his soft blonde hair. "Are you okay, Luke?" I repeat again.

He nods. "Leia and I want you to play with us, cause' you seem bored."

I brush away some dirt from his forehead, breathing deeply. "I'd love too."


End file.
